


【授翻】Shameless Robot Oral Sex

by MaskWho



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskWho/pseuds/MaskWho
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Wing
Kudos: 2





	【授翻】Shameless Robot Oral Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shameless Robot Oral Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020878) by [MissTeaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee). 



漂移扭动着往后靠，飞翼在他的两腿之间安顿下来，高兴地叹了口气。“你……”喷气机喃喃地说着，一只手顺着漂移的胸部轻柔地往下滑。“你的新机体很漂亮。”

漂移有点脸红，光学镜尴尬地在自己身上扫了扫。这是真的，他想。他再次被骑士们重建，但这一次，是为了成为他们中的一员。他变得优雅、美丽、光滑，这一切都是他很久以前既羡慕而又憎恨的。他回头看向飞翼，后者正微笑着打量漂移的机体，默默地欣赏着漂移金色镶边的头雕以及臀部的护甲，漂移双腿的装甲优雅地弯曲着，将喷气机的大腿框了起来。

新骑士无法抗拒地，抓住他的导师，他的情人，把他拖入一个激烈的吻中。飞翼欣喜地回吻着漂移的嘴唇，一只手支撑在漂移的腹部，让自己坐到这个TF身上。

飞翼往后倾了倾，他的光学镜眯了起来，细细的金色月牙中闪耀着喜悦的光芒。漂移轻轻地摩擦着他们的鼻子，伸手拽住飞翼肩部的引擎，拉着喷气机随着他一起慢慢躺下。飞翼发出轻柔的颤音，将嘴唇贴在漂移的脖子上，舌尖在一根电缆上舔了一下，然后沿着漂移的胸部、腹部和臀部一路留下亲吻和挑逗的轻啄。

“我只想探索这一切。”他对着漂移的大腿低语。“你现在拥有的整个机体。我想了解它胜过我自己。”漂移局促地动了动，机体开始升温。

“你有……充足的时间……”他喃喃道。飞翼抬起头来笑了笑，伸手捏了捏漂移的手，然后低下头，用他的舌头舔舐着漂移的对接面板。漂移扭动了一下，用手肘支撑起自己看向飞翼，喷气机的嘴正在挑逗他大腿上的一根电缆。

温柔的手指咔嗒一声打开了漂移的对接面板，飞翼发出嗡嗡声，品尝着展露出来的光滑金属，鼻梁轻推着接口处的挡板。“我想要你。”他几乎是唱道。漂移咽了咽口水，突然有点犹豫。

“飞翼……”他勉强出声道。喷气机立刻抬起头来，担心地看向他。

“漂移……？”

“只是……嗯……”漂移突然觉得自己非常愚蠢。他又不是没有对接过，有手指，有输出管，还有一些最好还是别说出口的东西进入过他。但他却不能让飞翼把他的舌头塞进他的接口里。“我……只是……从来没有人对我做过这个。”他蹩脚地说道。至少飞翼不太可能会因此嘲笑他。

喷气机惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。“真的吗？”他问道，微微歪着头。漂移不好意思地点了点头。

“那我很荣幸成为第一个。”飞翼咧嘴笑道。“我会尽力的。”这是一个玩笑，但漂移并不介意，特别是当飞翼对他露出迷人笑容的时候。他慢慢地放松下来，打开自己的接口挡板，看向飞翼。喷气机俯下身，抬起漂移的一条大腿，用鼻子轻抚着它。漂移打了个寒颤，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。当飞翼把嘴唇轻轻地贴在漂移接口的入口处时，这个TF禁不住颤栗起来。

他一直以为那感觉就像一根手指，只是更轻、更浅。但飞翼的嘴唇抵着他的入口，沿着他的脊柱两侧传来了一阵轻微的快感，温暖开始在他的腹部聚集起来。“啊……”他呻吟着，自由的那条腿在一个齿轮上蹭来蹭去。

飞翼用舌尖描摹着漂移的入口，调情式地插入，鼻息间歇性地拂过输出管的挡板。漂移喘息着，臀部不断地抽搐。飞翼发出满意的嗡嗡声，用自己的身体紧紧地压制住漂移，让这名战士不能动得太厉害。喷气机的舌头缓慢地滑进了漂移的甬道，试探性地探索，测试着漂移的反应。

漂移呻吟着，背部拱起，接口刺痛灼热，双手紧紧握住飞翼的音频接收器。“啊…啊……普神~！”飞翼再次嗡嗡作响，震动的舌头让漂移呜咽起来，接口瓣膜吮吸着飞翼的舌头。喷气机小心翼翼地把漂移的手从自己的头雕上拉下来。

“温柔点，漂移。”他轻声揶揄道，然后再次把他的舌头伸进漂移的大腿之间。漂移恍若身处天堂，臀部在飞翼的重压下抽搐，嘴唇微张，光学镜茫然地盯着飞翼公寓的天花板，发出小小的呻吟和呜咽，手指几乎要挖进喷气机肩部的引擎里。

“飞、飞翼~求你了！”新骑士用脚后跟顶住飞翼的后背，不停地扭动着。飞翼发出满足的呼噜声，抬起头舔了舔嘴唇，光学镜昏暗而潮热，随后他又俯下身，将舌头刺入漂移。漂移立刻发出了一声惊讶的媚叫。“啊！是的！”

飞翼又发出了呼噜声，一部分是出于愉悦，一部分是出于深思熟虑，好让他颤动的舌头得以挑逗漂移接口前壁上的一个节点。漂移哀鸣着，他紧紧攥住飞翼的头雕，试图将那令人发狂的舌头进一步推入体内。

喷气机的名字成了挂在漂移嘴边的咒语，间或夹杂着小声的“求你了”“是的！”以及喘息。飞翼加强了每一次舔舐的力度，品尝着从漂移接口中涌出的润滑液，在愉快的哼鸣声中享受着口中蔓延开的酸甜味道。

漂移突然哭叫出声，臀部在飞翼的手下不停颤抖。“我、我快…飞翼！”他猛烈地啜泣起来，飞翼的鼻梁蹭着他的入口，并随着舌头的继续运动，把它扩张了一会儿。这对漂移来说太过了，他肚子里的热气似乎要爆炸了，穿过他绝望的机体一路燃烧，让他哭叫着拱起了背。当他迎来过载时，手指在飞翼的涂装上留下抓痕，如瀑布般倾泻而下掉落到快乐与喧嚣中。

他瘫倒在充电床上，气喘吁吁，机体像拉断的弓一般松散开来。飞翼抬起头，露出平静而满足的笑容。漂移找到力气把他的爱人拉过来并亲吻上去，第一次在别人的嘴里品尝到自己润滑液的味道。还不错，他一边想一边把他们的额头靠在一起。

事实上，他感觉身在天堂。

END.


End file.
